


All the same

by Tibtew



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, I love Yaki, I love the manga, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, Sad, Short, i guess, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibtew/pseuds/Tibtew
Summary: Today too, you'll inevitably forget.That's fine.Even if you never remembereven if we keep meeting like this forevereven if I'll never see them againmy love for you will-
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Snake of Retaining Eyes, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All the same

Ah...you're here again.  
I suppose I should've expected you to return.  
Will you forget this time, too?  
...  
What's that?  
I can't hear your voice over your tears.  
Stop crying; now is not the time to cry.  
Now is the time for you to remember.  
You must remember.

You must.

I...I'm sorry too.  
There's nothing else to be said.  
I know you remember - I remember too.  
Hey...stop crying so pathetically.  
Where's the determined face I fell for?

No, I can't come back with you: I'm not like that.  
No, you don't understand - I'm not her.  
I was, a long time ago...but not anymore.

She's somewhere else.

Didn't I tell you to stop crying?  
It's okay, it's okay...  
I'll mutter those words to you again while stroking your hair.

There, pour your grief into me if it makes you feel better.  
Don't be so hard on yourself - it's not your fault.  
It's not your fault at all.

I know, I know...I miss you too.  
Does it hurt to remember it all?  
I know you loved me, I loved you too...but that's all gone now.  
Sleep, dearest.  
Rest your tired eyes.

...  
That's not a nice thing to say.  
What would Marry think?  
She's sacrificed so much for us...you can't just leave her hanging like that.  
Yes, I know what I did.  
Yes, I know.

Once again, you'll spill your empty tears while whimpering my name.  
Once again, you'll reach for my hand that isn't there.  
And once again, I'll love you all the same.

Will you see me again?  
Undoubtedly so.  
You'll see me in the next world and the next and the next.  
"We'll win this time", you say?  
Heh...perhaps.  
I'll cheer you all the way.

It's time you leave - thank you for listening again.  
No, no...you still don't understand.  
It's too late, Shintaro.  
Goodbye.

Don't cry - it's not over yet.  
One day, when you finally remember...  
I'll smile with you again.

And I'll love you once more-

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the manga's ending is beautiful.  
> I've always found Yaki a really interesting character to work with since she's basically an older, more experienced Ayano with some lingering bitterness.  
> Have this bad, short stream-of-consciousness drabble thing while I work on the second chapter of S.R. Part 4 - for the record, Part 4 is already over 2000 words longer than Part 3, and I haven't even started the third section.  
>  ~~Someone please kill me-~~


End file.
